


Record The Wreckage Of My Life

by LostWold



Series: Life of a Kardian [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Book 1, Chan just wants a family again, M/M, Magic, Meaning they won't fall in love the first time they see each other, Series, The boy's get hurt in this book oops, Updates will be random lmao, Woojin wants to protect Chan, semi Angst with a Happy Ending, slowish burn, there will be cursing in here so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWold/pseuds/LostWold
Summary: Chan lived a happy life on his home plant, Killia, home to the beautiful species Kardians. They were a peaceful community, based off of natural sources to generate their electricity. It helped that their magical powers developed into manipulating forces and being able to heal. Chan was a normal citizen on this planet when intruders decided to come and execute every single resident. Chan had escaped, but barely and was now alone on his land. He didn't know what to do until a special task force lands on the planet to investigate, clearly unaware that Chan was the left over survivor.It's up to fate to tell if Chan will walk a good path or a bad one. More importantly, Chan has to live with the fact he is the last of his kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kardians- A species that hold tremendous powers since they can control the forces surrounding beings. They can also heal others. They share similar wolf like ears but they have different fur colors. What makes them even more special is their tails. Their long and thin but glow to match the color of their wolf like ear colors and are said to be the source that allows them to connect with anyone's mind if the tail is touching them, or connect with nature and be able to manipulate them.

Chan walked along the side of the river, his bare feet enjoying the feel of the cool water that went up to his ankles. It was a peaceful day for the Kardians, not having to worry about much other than the festival that would be coming. Many were setting up for it, his own mother baking a bunch of pies to give out. His father was probably at his job decorating the office and building to make it festive. His siblings were probably with his aunt and uncle as they played around and giggled with their cousins. Chan had decided to take some time to himself, his white wolf like ears pinning back a bit against the pink curls resting on his head. His tail that glew a faint white swayed as he moved from the water and dried his feet off with a towel he had brought with him. He pulled on his shoes before he headed back to the little town like city that he lives in, happily humming a soft tune his mother always sang to him as a little kid when he was fussy and couldn't sleep. But the second he stepped out of the forest, he regretted everything. Everything was in ruins. The booths were broken, the contents of them scattered along the brick path. Bodies laid around them, blood seeping the ground and into the cracks of the bricks down where the rain water would go so that it doesn't flood the streets.

Panic spread through him as he ran down the street, hopping over the bodies that was in his way. He ran towards a large house that mingled with other houses, slamming the door open to see the pies resting on the counter, seeming fresh and untouched. Ingredients were scattered on the ground and counters and as Chan moved over to look fully, he felt sick. Tears pricked his eyes at his mother on the ground, blood surrounding her as well. His ears were tilted back as he backed away and ran out again, straight to his aunt's place. When he reached the house, he dropped to his knees in the grass, sobbing out loudly. His siblings were on the ground, the grass around them stained red. His aunt and uncle were also similar to them, as did his cousins. He had no one. No one was alive. Why? Why him?! Kardians didn't do anything to anyone. They were peaceful and kind, they gave sources up when other planets needed something. Chan shakily stood up, although a shout filled his ears. He swiveled back, eyes wide as he watched some men dressed in all black with masks covering their mouth and nose run towards him. In their hands was a sword and Chan almost didn't react fast enough. His powers flared, causing a force field to block the strikes of the men. He turned and fled down the street, many more coming out from house and chased after him. 

Kardians don't use their powers negatively. They always used it for a good purpose. Never to fight. Chan squeezed his eyes shut as tears escaped his eyes, a sob ripping from him. The men's shouting were getting closer and he felt a rough grip on his arm. The force field was still up so the sword could not cause any damage on the boy. Chan looked at the one holding him after opening his eyes. The badge clearly stated "General of Juder Forces". So the Juder's decided to come execute them for no reason huh? Chan let his powers flare more aggressively, sending many of them back and onto the ground. His tail lashed wildly as he scowled through his tears,

"What did Kardians do to Juder's?" Chan asked, voice having gone cold and deadly. None of them answered Chan, so the Kardian scoffed before turning and walking off. He knew where to go to stay until they left. It was the main source of the Kardian's. They worshiped this tree because the most powerful Kardian had died connecting to it to save the whole species from being wiped out from a serious illness. She had connected to the tree and used it's life force to spread the cure around in the air that he was breathing now. It kept the illness from infecting anyone and it destroyed it. The illness was now non-existent. Her soul resides with the tree and Chan knew this because every time he visited, he would rested his hand on it and feel something buzzing in there before he'd feel a faint pressure on his hand as if she was holding his hand back. Although the minute he turned around, a soldier of Juder lunged and drove a knife into Chan's shoulder. Chan felt blood seep down his back and arm, pain exploding through his body as he stumbled. He turned around, his powers flaring once more and flung every one of them away and down the street. Chan hissed as he reached back and pulled the knife from his shoulder. He rested a palm over the wound, eyes closing and focused his energy on letting the wound heal up. Chan sighed out softly before he turned and ran off this time. He didn't need more coming after him. Once he reached the forest, he went straight down the path that led to the tree, humming happily as he felt the tree's life force embrace him. The life force leaked with worry but Chan let his own feelings absorb into the tree, assuring her that he was fine.

He sat beside it, leaning against it and rested his head as he pressed his hand flat against it. The pressure embraced his hand and he smiled faintly before he closed his eyes. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. A part of him did wish that he'd wake up and find out this was all a nightmare. But Chan knew it was too real to be a dream. As he started to drift asleep, he felt a slight rumble and a loud noise that signaled that the Juder's had left his planet.

...

The Kardian shifted awake when the tree's life force kept poking at him, a whine escaping his lips as he rolled his stiff neck. His eyes fluttered open to look at the sky and see ships coming down and landing on the ground nearby. Probably just outside of the forest, Chan heard a thump and machinery working to relax. Chan whispered a farewell to the tree and moved to go investigate what the commotion was. If it was more Juder's then Chan was screwed. Although, as he hid himself behind a tree and peeked out, he spotted the words ''Special Task Force'' on a short boy's jacket and underneath it was "Fighters against Juders, aka FAJ''. Chan clutched at the tree, unsure if he should make himself known as his tail swished worriedly. Although he must've made a noise since one of them turned around and looked at the tree he was hidden behind. He was taller than Chan himself with a broad chest. His face was similar to a teddy bear's but his eyes were narrowed in a serious fashion. Suddenly the man was speaking,

"You! Over there, come out!"

The rest of the force turned around and looked over where the man was pointing, Chan getting scared out of his wits. He backed up from the tree before turning and booking it back to the special tree. He heard a shout of ''stop!'' but he didn't even as he heard them run after him. His tail lashed, ears pinning back against his pink hair as he tripped over a branch but skid near the special tree. The tree seemed to sense his distress and immediately embrace the boy with a protective force. As the force came running, they only ran into the force field the tree was giving off to protect the last of her kind. Chan curled up against it, eyes wide as he stared at the group that looked genuinely confused about what's stopping them until one spoke up, having cat like eyes,

"Force field. Kardians are able to manipulate forces remember? Plus remember the story about the tree? It must be the tree protecting the last one of her kind."

Chan pressed further against the tree, his tail whipping the air beside him as he hugged himself. His ears were pinned back still, eyes watering with fear as the one that was taller than Chan pressed a palm to the force field and smiled gently,

"Hey look.. we're not here to hurt you. We're fighting against the Juder's and heard what happened to your planet.. We want to help you, ok?"

Chan bit his bottom lip for a moment, taking in his words. Judging from how the tree was easing up, Chan allowed himself to relax as well. If she trusted them enough, he'll give them a chance. The force field disappeared and the mans hand fell down before he hesitantly walked over to Chan. Chan didn't flinch away or try to run away again, head tilting down so he was staring at his lap. His eyes were welled up with tears, them dripping off his cheeks and hitting the ground. He didn't know what to feel anymore. He thought he cried enough that day but apparently not. He had no one. He seriously had no one left. The man crouched down, gently grabbing Chan and embraced him. Chan sobbed out, burying his face into his shoulder as the man whispered things to try and calm him down. But he couldn't. Chan was shaking in his arms and was sobbing so hard that the group was afraid he'd hurt himself in some type of way. Chan clutched at the mans shirt, feeling him move and grab his thighs as he stood up. He felt himself being lifted, instinctively wrapping his legs around his waist. One of the mans arms supported his ass while his other arm wrapped around his waist to keep him up without having to worry about him falling. Chan's tail swayed in the air as the man looked at the tree and smiled gently. The buzz from the tree was warning him to not hurt Chan, warning him that if he does she'd find a way to ruin his life.

Chan wrapped his arms around the mans neck, sighing out heavily against the skin of his neck. He felt him begin to walk but he had no energy to try to protest and stay with the tree. He had to part with the tree one day anyways and the sooner the better. He peeked over the mans shoulder, watching the group trudge after the two. He spotted some looking away immediately afraid that he'd flip and freak out from them curiously looking at him. He looked at the tree that was getting smaller and fading away as they walked further from it. Chan closed his eyes after hooking his chin over the mans shoulder, letting his body fully relax as he drifted asleep once more.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and the others get the Kardian on the ship and after the Kardian rests they try to open him up but all he does is stay silent and cower away until they finally gain a bit of his trust. Added with Woojin going into town and Woojin seems like the one the Kardian only trusts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umblians- This species is based off strength and assurance of their dominance. They're powers are mainly to enhance speed and strength and at the same time, see someones next move. They don't have any special features other than they are built to look strong and dominating. (Woojin)  
> Ignites- They're basically cat hybrids that can generate and control fire. Their fur colors differ, and body structures differ. Many are used in governments to act as spies. (Felix and Minho)  
> Chronos- They have the power to read minds and see up to 100 feet away. They vary in size and structures, but the similarities are their tails. They're long and fluffy, either black or white or a bit of both. (Seungmin and Jeongin)  
> Victors- These species are able to fix anything mechanical and understand anything machine wise. They are great to have on a ship or any machine factory. Their similarities is the little horns that glow different colors depending on their mood. (Jisung and Changbin)  
> Dragners- These species are agile and faster. They are able to control nature and use it to their will whether it be good or not. Each always has a pendant that changes colors if their mood is good or not. Their feature is their ears. Their pointy and great for hearing from far away. (Hyunjin)

Woojin reached their ship without any complications, shifting the Kardian in his arms a bit so he could nudge the door to it open. Once he got the door to open, he instructed Jisung and Changbin to get everything up and going. They'll need to have everything up and running for the Kardian to relax and be able to ease up. Woojin moved down a hall to his room, the bed already neatly made and everything. He placed the smaller boy in the bed, pulling the covers over his body before he unwound his arms and moved away to let him rest. He walked out of the room, shutting the door silently before walking down the hall where the others were hanging out in the main lounge. Felix peeked up, his brown ears swiveling as he gazed at the Umblian. Minho, a fellow Ignite like Felix, was curled up with Jisung who had clearly finished helping Changbin turn everything on. Jisung played with Minho's black ears, the Ignite humming happily. Seungmin was the one who spoke up, glancing at Woojin,

"Me and Jeongin scoped the town with our powers... No one's alive. Not a single survivor but him, Woojin."

Woojin frowned and sat down on the spare chair, leaning back. He crossed his legs and ran a hand through his hair as he thought over things. He can't leave the boy alone here. It'd be insane for him to not have anyone or anything to talk to. Well, he did have the tree but the tree... she clearly wants whats best for the boy. Furrowing his eyebrows, he sighed out heavily and looked up at the younger boys. Jeongin was bickering with Hyunjin about the tree (it was a good thing, they just wanted to know what flowers it gave off), while Changbin was pointing out to Felix that he had Minho who was the same species and that the boy had no one else. Seungmin fidgeted in his seat, next to him Minho was batting at a string on Jisung's jacket. They were young still and Woojin didn't regret taking them in. Sure they got a bit too much to handle, but they did respect Woojin and listen to him if he was dead serious about things. Woojin stood up again, moving to the door of the ship letting it automatically shift open. His gaze studied the surroundings of the ship, being able to see the faint outline of buildings of the town. Along the grass, you could easily see red stains among them, shapes beside the stains that proved to be the bodies of the executed Kardians. Woojin wondered how Chan managed to escape, or how this species had allowed themselves to be executed.

He didn't trust this. Why would the Juder's suddenly attack and wipe out a whole species? Especially the most peaceful species. Kardians were known to be helpful towards any species, especially towards Juder's. So why the change of heart? Or were they hiding something? Woojin had so many questions, but he guessed it wasn't his place to ask any of them. He closed his eyes, listening to the quiet chatter of the younger boys, the soft sounding wind of the nature and the many rustling coming from the animals that made Killia their home. He opened his eyes once more, a sigh escaping past his lips before he turned and smiled towards them,

"If he wakes up, make sure to get his name, ok? I'm going to scout around the town, see if there's any supplies we can take so we can be good traveling back to Tersia."

The boys made a sound of acknowledgement, letting Woojin turn back around after grabbing a bag from the hanger and set off away from the ship and into town. Woojin bit his bottom as he walked down the brick path. The bricks seemed brighter red next to the bodies that were drained from all of their blood. Woojin forced himself to keep his composure as he stepped over a body and into a house. Woojin sighed out heavily, going through the cabinets for anything they can take and have to make it back to Tersia. Their boss will want answers and Woojin still had to make sure the Kardian won't freak out again and dart out of the ship. That'd be bad, very bad. Woojin leaned against the counter of the house, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. It was the problem that no one understood the feelings running through his head. Of course he was terrified and ran when they spotted him. Woojin did have to admit he should've probably ignored that the Kardian was there to not scare him away. But he was scared that a possible Juder was still on the planet and would find him and try and kill him. Deeply sighing, Woojin began to put things in the bag that he deemed useful before turning and leaving the house to search the other houses.

...

"He's awake."

Jeongin suddenly spoke up when they were playing a game. Everyone froze, unsure of what to do. Woojin wasn't back yet and they haven't really made a good impression on the Kardian. Footsteps was heard from the hall and they could see the pink curly haired boy tiredly shuffling in with a yawn. His white wolf like ears were tilted downwards, his glowing white tail swishing a bit. He looked over the the group who were awkwardly trying to continue their game, although the mood lightened up when the Kardian padded over and plopped next to Jisung. Jisung tensed for a moment but the Kardian pointed at a spot the boy could move to. Jisung blinked, looking over the game before realizing that he could move there to win the game. So once he did, the other boys groaned and pouted. Jisung smiled widely for being able to win for once and looked at the Kardian who just shrugged and wiped his eyes again. Seungmin frowned a bit, wondering if the boy was tired and thinking this was his family or was at least trying to gain a trust for them. He didn't expect trust immediately, nor did he expect him to try and treat them like a family like they treat each other. It'll take a while to get used to him being around anyways and he knew that Minho and Changbin will have a hard time accepting him in considering the last time they took someone in they were posing as a Dragner. The person was actually a Juder and the ones who had it the worst was Changbin and Minho since said Juder was literally what they would call a ''close friend''. 

"Um.. what's your name?"

Felix decided to speak up, watching the boy tense up and look away immediately. He didn't speak or answer him in anyway. Felix smiled halfway, completely understanding why the boy wasn't responding. Everyone tried asking him questions nicely (exception of Minho and Changbin) but he wasn't responding. Some were frustrated but they tried to not let it show because they were throwing their frustration out the window. They had to be patient for him to open up. Sighing out, Jeongin ran a hand through his hair and looked at Seungmin who patted his back gently. They were trying, but they didn't get anywhere. So they decided silently that they'd stop pestering the boy and let him be to get comfortable with their presence. The doors slid open and they turned their heads to see Woojin entering with a full bag of stuff and watched him head down the hall to put it in the storage room. The Kardian perked up a bit and once Woojin settled on a chair when he entered again, the boy scrambled and curled up in his lap. Woojin blinked a few times, surprised before he relaxed and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady,

"Was he still scared?"

"Yeah, we tried getting him to open up but he wasn't talking and seemed terrified so we decided to let him be and at least get comfortable with our presence..."

Seungmin sighed out after he responded to Woojin's question. Minho licked his lips a bit, frowning as he looked at the Kardian in Woojin's lap. It did irritate him that the Kardian only trusted Woojin. They did nothing to the boy so why only him? Jeongin seemed to have read Minho's mind, eyeing the older who was currently twitching his cat ears and playing with Jisung's fingers. Jeongin's tail whipped to the side a bit, clearly as frustrated as the others were until suddenly something rocked the ship. Chan had almost fell out of Woojin's lap if the older had not tightened his arm on his waist. Seungmin used his powers to check what it was, tensing a bit as he focused back on the current ratio,

"Juder's... they're here again. One of them is outside of the ship right now."

Woojin scowled as the boy tensed up in his arms. The Kardian buried his face in Woojin's neck, whimpering in slight fear. Woojin pat his back gently before Minho and Changbin both stood up at the same time. They moved to the exit, stepping out once the door opened. Minho snorted a bit,

"Why are you back? You already dealt enough damage to this planet."

"The tree. We still have to destroy the tree."

The Juder responded. Although the Kardian was standing at the entrance of the ship now when he heard that. Woojin didn't have enough time to grab the boy when he took off running for the tree. Woojin cursed a bit before hopping off the ramp and chased after the boy. Chan panicked, eyes wide and worried as he hopped over branches and fallen logs. He weaved around bushes and soon he reached the tree. Thankfully no Juder was near it yet, but as he turned he spotted some of them running up with chainsaws and tools to cut the tree down. Chan's powers flared angrily, a force field strong as ever blocking anyone's entry. Not even Woojin was allowed access. The tree embraced Chan gently, the Kardian looking at the leaves and flowers blooming on the branches. He closed his eyes and swished his tail. For a brief moment, Woojin was allowed into the force field, but it flared to block the Juder's. Woojin moved over, not expecting Chan to tug him closer. The Umblian stared at him with wide eyes as the Kardian swished his tail before wrapping it around Woojin's wrist. Woojin felt a calming wave overtake him, the Kardian tightening his tail on the boys wrist for a moment. Woojin felt the frustration he was feeling, felt how sad he was. But among it, he felt the desperation to protect the tree. Woojin smiled and nodded a bit to show he'll help him. Chan let his tail unwrap from his wrist, facing the Juder's that were trying to get in still.

Woojin smirked as his team came running up, and the five Juder's were tackled tot he ground and ripped from their tools and weapons. The fighting continued for a while until they had the Juder's running back to their ship. The force field lightened up and disappeared, letting the boys come over to them. Woojin smiled proudly as Minho and Changbin fussed over Chan immediately, asking him if he was hurt in any type of way. The Kardian accepted the fussing but tried to smile to assure them he was fine. The group relaxed as the tree pulsed a calming wave before it disappeared. Chan turned and looked at the tree, eyes watering a bit knowing he had to bid his farewell. He rested his hand on it, accepting the familiar pressure on his hand before he pulled away and grabbed Woojin's hand,

"C'mon.."

Chan spoke for once, eyes sparkling with unshed tears and coming radiating the trust he had gained. Woojin smiled and nodded before the group were trudging back to the ship. The younger boys bickered playfully, sometimes a squeal sounding as they picked each other up or hit each other. Chan closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before he tightened his grip on Woojin's hand and looked back at the group,

"Bang Chan. I'm Bang Chan... Call me Chan. And to answer your questions, I'm 21, i was a normal citizen of Killia. I was by the river when they had come and executed my species and i managed to escape from my survival instincts."

The group looked at him, before they erupted in cheers and they all tried to introduce themselves at the same time. Chan could only laugh as Woojin told them to wait for introductions when they've got the ship going and heading for Tersia. Chan felt more comfortable around these eight boys, a sort of fondness escaping him as he watched them. He didn't trust them at first but now that he did, he could sense he'll be alright. That despite his species being gone, that he still had people that would care for him. It just depends on what fate would choose for Chan. Will it be good? Or will it end bad?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrive in Tersia, Chan gets to experience how another planet works. From then on, he joins Woojin and the group on little missions, all the wile drama brews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juder- This species are probably the second most dominant kind. They are far from innocent and tend to be very manipulating. They use other weaker species as slaves and do not give mercy to anyone. They use powers to summon weapons from mid air and have extra speed

Chan had been asleep on the bed of Woojin's room on the ship when they landed on Tersia. Said man walked into the room and nudged the Kardian awake, smiling with amusement when Chan whined and curled up more in the blankets. Woojin sighed before moving and wiggling his arm under Chan's legs, before picking him up bridal style. Chan twisted his frame, wrapping his arms around the Umblian's neck as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Woojin hooked an arm under his ass before moving and heading out of the room with the sleepy boy in his arms. He knew he was babying him, but he always listened to his instincts and got them right, so he was doing it for a reason. The Umblian headed down the hallway with ease, Chan snuggling closer into him (meaning he just tightened his hold on him, although he won't admit he did it because he loved being held by Woojin).

"Let's go, im sure boss will want to be informed the was a survivor."

Woojin announced, everyone nodding softly as they eyed Chan in Woojin's arms. They didn't want to say they were jealous, but being carried by Woojin was rare. He only ever carried you if he was going to throw you out a window or you were injured in the leg or ankle or badly in general. So they definitely was jealous that the new guy was easily getting carried by Woojin multiple times without being thrown out a window and being injured. Woojin walked down the ramp and into the building they had landed inside of. A worker opened the door for him, Woojin thanking them politely before he headed down the hallway towards the boss' office. The younger boys were tense since they weren't really the best of friends with their boss like the other groups, GOT and TWICE was. Chan started to shift in Woojin's arms, but otherwise he didn't pull away from the olders neck. Woojin walked into the office, the group filing in after him and lining up beside the wall. Woojin stood in front of their boss, back straight and everything. Their boss looked up from the paperwork on his desk and stood up at the sight of a Kardian,

"So one survived?"

"Yes, he was hiding behind a tree when we saw him. At first he didn't trust us and the largest tree from their stories was protecting him. We managed to get his trust a little bit, but we will work on building it up more."

Woojin informed, continuing to tell him about the Juders attacking and more when they had arrived there. When he was done, they were dismissed after being told to get him to their dorm to rest. Chan shifted again, before sniffing a bit. His glowing white tail swayed before coming to wrap around his own waist, tucking the tip of it neatly against the top of his thigh. Woojin smiled a bit, mainly to himself, as he entered their dorm room. Jisung and Felix immediately booked it to the couch and grabbed their game console controllers while Changbin joined them after putting his shoes up. Minho went towards the kitchen with the rest in tow, which left Woojin carrying Chan to his room so he can use his bed until they got another for him to use. Although when he had set the Kardian down on the bed and tried to pull away, he was returned with a whine and arms tightening on his neck. Chan refused to release Woojin, not wanting to leave the comfort of his hold. He felt as if he'd breakdown if he didn't have the other near him or holding him close. Woojin sighed, trying one more time but met Chan's eyes that got teary, his bottom lip trembling a bit, He caved in and climbed into the bed beside him, pulling him close. Chan relaxed immediately and buried his face into his chest. Woojin ran his fingers through the Kardians hair gently, his other arm splayed over his waist, hand against the arch of his back to hold him close. Laying there with Chan seemed natural, natural enough that he was starting to feel content and tired as he rested his head head, hand stilling and moving from Chan's hair to hold him against him even more. Just before he fell asleep fully, he felt Chan shifting before feeling a soft press of lips against one of his hands.

...

Their boss had given them a month off so that they can get Chan accustomed to the world and how things role here. When they took him to the city, Chan complained about how they were polluting the air too much with gas and everything ("We have filters built, it takes the gas and converts the good air back out" Minho explained). Chan had interlaced his fingers with Woojin's, the older not minding it. He preferred it anyways so that he didn't get lost. Other than the complaint about the gas polluting the air, Chan seemed to enjoy the city. Kids were curious about Chan's tail, although one of them was a devil and grabbed at his tail and tugged harshly with what Woojin quotes, "This has to be fake! Tails dont glow!" Of course that ended up with Chan getting all teary, his bottom lip trembling just as it was when Woojin was trying to pull away when putting him to bed. Woojin had decided immediately that Chan about to cry and yelping was what he hated and turned, scolding the kid. He explained what Kardians are, before sending the group of kids back to their parents with a huff. He turned to Chan who was rubbing his tail gently, a few tears actually managing to escape his eyelashes. Woojin swiped them away with his fingers before taking his hand again and walking off.

Minho hummed as he watched Woojin and Chan interact ahead of them, his arm protectively around Jisung's shoulders. Jisung played with Minho's fingers, an amused smile on his face. Minho clicked his tongue a few times,

"Woojin seems to take a liking on Chan."

"I mean, i kind of expected it. If im honest."

Jisung commented, Minho hummed out in agreement. Woojin seemed to be the type to like people like Chan. Chan was such a pure, innocent being that no one wanted to actually harm him if they cared. Jisung grinned a bit and stretched his arms above his head, Minho having to drop his arms from Jisung's shoulders while he did so. Meanwhile, Chan clutched at Woojin's hand, occasionally tugging at his arm as he excitedly pointed at something he found interesting. Woojin would smile and tell him about it at some point. He enjoyed how things rolled here, but some parts of it has him missing his own planet. He took in a shaky breath, blinking away some of the tears filling his eyes and smiled brightly at Woojin.

He had a new family he can learn to trust. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan did grow closer to the group, glad to announce that they've become something close to a family. One day though, Woojin comes back to the dorms, injured, pissed and overall, betrayed. Of course, Minho doesn't really understand fully, confused. Because Chan had been out with him and now he isn't with him. So what the hell happened to make Woojin injured and Chan to not be with him? And why does Woojin feel betrayed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be ten chapters at at the max. The next book of the series will probably start a bit after my school starts which is in three weeks r.i.p

Minho was settled on the couch of their dorm, tail swaying in the air as he lazily hit at the tennis ball on the ground. Everyone was either sleeping or doing their own things, Minho having finished his paperwork. Woojin and Chan were out with each other in town, supposedly getting groceries and all that since they were running low on supplies in the dorm. The Ignite's nose twitched a bit, smelling blood getting closer to the door, although he didn't pay mind to it until their door slammed open, startling both Ignites and Jisung. Felix's tail fuzzed out, eyes wide as he stared shocked at Woojin who was bleeding along his arm and neck, bruises littered on his jaw. Jisung rushed from his own paperwork, immediately rushing Woojin into the bathroom. Before that, Minho had made eye contact with Woojin, seeing the anger glowing in the Umblian's gaze. Pain laced with the emotions as well, but overall he saw betrayal. He didn't understand. Who betrayed him? And most importantly. Where the hell is Chan?! Minho paced near the hall of the bathroom when the doctor came out and announced Woojin would be ok and he'd heal quickly due to something running in his veins. Minho rushed into the room, seeing Woojin sitting at the edge of his bed, head in his hands as his elbows propped on his knees. He looked frustrated and more importantly, upset. Minho moved hesitantly until Woojin looked up and smiled sadly,

"Where's... Where is Chan?"

Woojin's gaze grew dark at the mention of his name, signalling warnings in Minho's mind. Did Chan.. Did Chan attack Woojin? But why would he? Woojin helped him when he lost everyone... Helped him when he had no trust for anyone. Minho's small hands curled into fists, Woojin soon speaking with a deeper tone of voice, betrayal lacing his normal cheery tone. It sounded like venom to Minho.

"He watched a Juder attack me, Minho.. He didn't do shit. He then left with the Juder. I can't believe him! He knew he could've done something but he didn't! More importantly he fucking left with a _Juder_ of all people!"

Minho didn't want to believe Woojin, the Ignite staring wide eyed at him. Why wasn't Woojin joking? Why did he look like he was serious? Minho backed up a bit, hand covering his mouth. Because it was true. Chan watched Woojin get attacked. Chan left with a Juder. Chan.. He betrayed the people he considered as _family_. It made the Ignite question all the smiles he would angle towards the younger boys, the laughter he shared. The hugs and cuddles. His innocent aura. Was it all a fake? Minho's mind flickered back to how broken the Kardian looked when he was curled against the tree, the tears that were real when he sobbed into Woojin's shoulder. Then he thought back to how Juder's were. There was something up between the two species and Minho knew who knew about it other than the two species itself. Minho turned and darted out of the room and down the hall. He rushed as he threw on his jacket and shoes before taking off out of the dorm building. He stumbled into the bosses office, said man startling away from his computer and looking at the panting Ignite,

"Minho? What's wrong?"

"Juder's and Kardians. What is up with the two species?! Something had to have been happening between the two species otherwise Juder's wouldn't have touched the species! No matter how ruthless they are, they would've kept them around for the supplies they sent them! Tell me now!"

Minho shouted, tears of panic in his eyes. He didn't want to believe Chan would just let the Juder attack Woojin and leave with them because he felt like it. He had to have been manipulated into doing so, had to have been told something to make him betray Woojin and everyone. The boss pressed his lips together, before running a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair. He studied Minho, noting the tears, the determination to find out. His stance proved to  him that Minho would force it out of him if it means getting Chan back. He shook his head and sighed,

"Juder's had no idea that Kardian's were planning to assist Tersia in attacking them and stopping their plans to take control of every planet in the world and bending them to Juder's will. The fact we had the Kardian's assistance and help was an accomplishment to Tersia. Chan... Chan doesn't know that there is another Kardian still alive. The Juder's probably told him that a Kardian was alive and was at the Juder's main planet and would only take him to see said person if he made everyone that trusted him, hate him and to assist the Juder's instead.. The Kardian isn't where the Juder's stay, Minho... She's here."

Minho stared at him with wide eyes. So Chan... Chan did it to see a Kardian that was living? Minho would've done the same if Felix had been hidden from Minho's knowledge and was led to believe Ignites were extinct other than himself. Minho breathed in a bit,

"We.. we need to save him, sir. We need to, let us set a mission to save him, please."

"I was never going to say no, Minho."

Minho was glad to hear that come from the mans mouth, for once feeling a sort of appreciation for him. He lunged over the desk and hugged him before taking off back tot he dorm where Woojin looked from Changbin (who looked pissed) towards the Ignite,

"Chan.."

Minho began, before shaking his head and kicking everyone out of their rooms into the living room, sitting them down. He began to rant about the situation, spilling everything he thought first. Every time Woojin tried to interject with a snarky remark, the Ignite would hiss in warning before he told them what the boss had said. Woojin's grew grew pale, a look of realization dawning in his eyes. Minho pressed his lips together when he finished, his tail swishing wildly. His fingers clutched at his jacket, panicked that they would reject Minho's idea of saving Chan and getting him back before they would do anything worse to him. Jisung was the first to say that he'll help, Changbin agreeing. Minho relaxed, looking at the others. Everyone but Woojin agreed to help, Minho frowning. From his realization, Minho would think Woojin would try to save the Kardian. Was he wrong? Did he read his face wrong? The ignite sighed and stood up, claiming he was going to get ready. Everyone followed through, Woojin sitting there awkwardly as they left to the room where they kept their equipment and uniforms. Minho grabbed his stuff, changing into the black skinny jeans, the black muscle shirt and a black mask, before picking up the belts and everything else. He slipped the finger-less gloves on, before moving into a door of the room. Everyone followed him, all dressed in a similar outfit except some had long sleeves than a muscle shirt. Minho was standing in the main area, strapping a strap around his thigh where a gun was hoisted, before he had a knife strapped to his right forearm. 

"Get the ship ready to go. We know they took him to their planet, so we have to be prepared. Changbin, Jisung and Seungmin will stay behind on the ship, the others will join me into sneaking into the place to get to Chan, understand?"

Everyone nodded, Jisung and Changbin moving to get the ship up and running. It was when the ship startled to rumble when the door slid open and revealed Woojin, ready and standing tall. Minho smiled,

"Glad to actually know our leader will be joining us."

....

A sharp gasp escaped a pale body as it was shoved into a cage. The Kardian's fingers curled around the bar's, brown eyes wide with panic. He should've known. Why did he act on his feelings and wishes?! He tugged at the bar's, crying out loudly when the collar around his throat sent an electric shock through his body. Chan shivered as he hugged himself, eyes wide as he watched some Juder's lift the cage onto a cart and bring him into the back where other species were held in cages like Chan's. The Kardian's lip twitched, breathing through his nose a few times. His cage was set down next to a Dragner who was shocked to see another Kardian still alive but captured. Chan paid no mind the the Dragner, his arm extending through the bars as he tried to reach some metal pick on the ground. He didn't care that the clothing the Juder's gave him was only a t-shirt and some shorts that revealed when his shirt lifted a bit. His fingers grazed the metal pick managing to get it to spin closer to him. He breathed out heavily, ear's flattening as his tail wrapped around the metal to test it out. He tried to bend the metal to his will but only earned a shock from the collar, whimpering loudly as he jerked a bit. The Dragner eyed Chan before speaking in a whisper,

"Oi.. Are you a Kardian?"

Chan looked over, before nodding. The Dragner breathed out before pointing to a corner,

"Look... His name is San. He's been here longer than I have, apparently before Juder's even wiped the planet out. He said there's a female Kardian still alive, her name.. I think Park Jimin? She sounds nice from what he said of his stories.."

Chan's ears perked up at the mention of another Kardian. Apparently they weren't lying about another Kardian being here, but a female Kardian existed and was alive? He frowned, wondering where she was. He shook his head, before focusing on getting the metal pick again,

"Names Chan... Originally.. just a normal citizen of Killia before it was wiped out.. Now im with Tersia.. or uh.. was before i broke their trust."

Chan said bitterly. The Dragner hummed,

"I'm sure they'll understand if you tell them the truth as to why you did it."

Chan scoffed but  a part of him believed him. His fingers finally curled around the metal pick, a grin escaping Chan. He then crawled to the lock, sticking the pick in it as he fiddled with it, almost getting it unlocked before the guard had began his rounds. Almost. Chan hid the pick underneath him, looking at the Dragner, studying his blue hair and large frame,

"What's your name?"

"Oh? Me? I'm Mingi, Song Mingi. I was captured from my family when i was shopping. Been here for a few months."

Mingi, the Dragner, responded with a smile. Chan blinked, before humming and looking around, 

"Well Mingi... I'll have you know. Once this collar is off and i can use my powers... The Juder's will regret wiping out my species and regret taking hostage of species lower than them."

Chan grinned at the boy before the pink haired Kardian grabbed the pick again and tried at the lock again. Of course he'd keep the cage lock halfway closed so that he could yank it off and escape when the time comes. Right now, he'll let this play out. Or at least until he figures out a plan to get this collar off and to save the other boys and girls in the room of cages. Chan sat back down, pick hidden underneath him once again. Lock is halfway closed, easy to yank open. Now it was planning time.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and the team finds where Chan is being held at but struggles with almost getting caught. Luckily, a Juder that was kind helps them out.

Chan knew how much time that he had to initiate his plan. He was just hoping that the team knew that he wasn't a traitor and would come to save him. His fingers played with his tail gently, eyes narrowed on the door that the guard was standing by. A few cages had gone and came back empty for the past few days, Chan knowing they were being sold to be a slave. The other Kardian hasn't once looked his way, Chan wondering if the other even knew he was of the same species. San had blonde hair framing his hollow looking face, brown eyes seeming dull. He looked dead but Chan knew he wasn't. The Juder's would need the other Kardian alive. His wolf like ears were black unlike Chan's white ones, his tail glowing a faint black as it swished against the ground. Everyone wore similar outfits that Chan was in, especially the collars. Chan wasn't surprised that there wasn't any Umblians since they could easily take down a group of 20 or more Juder's even if they were alone. He knew that Umblian's were seen as overpowered but right now, that's what this universe needed. He closed his eyes, mind flicking back to Woojin. Specifically the moment when he had let a Juder attack said man while he had Woojin in a vulnerable state of mind. He hated it. Chan dug his nails in his arms, ears flattening against his head. He couldn't get Woojin's betrayed look out of his mind. Couldn't get how his body was on the ground when Chan walked away with the Juder, blood just surrounding him. 

He opened his eyes feeling something other than the guard's presence. Something strong and powerful. He got onto his knees in the cage, turning until he saw some type of vent in the corner near the floor. The vent thing moved a bit, silently of course, until he saw a familiar mop of brown hair on top of a face that looked like a teddy bear. Chan's eyes filled with tears, not wanting to face Woojin yet. He turned before Woojin could see that he spotted him, sitting down as he faced the door. Mingi looked back at the vent to see the Umblian's lips twitching into a soft smile when he spotted Chan. But something in the others eyes told him that he was still upset about whatever happened for Chan to betray them. The Dragner looked over at Chan whose eyes were sparkling with tears, one slipping past his eyelashes and down his cheek. The Kardian was clearly reliving the memories he didn't want to. 

...

Minho paced on the ship, frowning as he looked at their GPS system. They were close to where they'd take a smaller ship into the planet where they know that it's safe at. Woojin was sitting on a chair, sharpening the knife he had brought. He had a strap around his thigh like Minho, the gun on the table having just been cleaned. Woojin and Minho hasn't spoken towards each other the whole ride, the ship filled with the younger one's chattering and the machinery working as it moved in the space. The Ignite's tail lashed to the side, before he moved when Changbin announced they reached the area. They all climbed into the smaller ship, Changbin and Jisung working to get it into the Juder's planet safely.  Once they landed safely in the forest area, they all moved as planned. Jisung, Changbin and Seungmin stayed behind on the ship while the others moved and split into groups. Woojin went alone, Minho and Jeongin together and Felix and Hyunjin together. Minho moved calmly, the ignite used to having to sneak around place's this dangerous. He pointed towards a building, softly whispering that they'd ''check that building first since it's one of the main ones.'' Jeongin nodded and followed Minho into climbing a tree that was closer to the building. They balanced on a thick branch, crawling to the roof before dropping down on it and moving for the vent area. Minho managed to get the metal part off silently, allowing Jeongin to climb in first before he slipped into it as well. 

Felix and Hyunjin took the other main building, the Ignite leading the Dragner to an open window. He checked to see if it was empty first before climbing in first. Hyunjin followed in, the two putting a bunch of trust in each other. Felix's fingers twitched as he locked the room's door quickly, before he moved and pried at the vent. Once he got it open, he crawled in first, Hyunjin following. The Ignite wrapped his tail around his thigh, pressing his back to the side as he climbed upwards. Once he got to the top, he reached down, Hyunjin being tall enough to reach his hand. Felix struggled a bit but managed to pull him up safely without causing a bunch of noise. Felix breathed out heavily, whispering,

"Right now, our mission is to be silent and find Chan. If he's not in our building, then hopefully he'll be in Minho's or Woojin's. Although im hoping it Minho's... I'm not sure how Woojin will react being alone with Chan.."

Hyunjin agreed silently. Woojin might still be upset over the betrayal. Plus, Minho might be defensive over Chan by now and would try to attack Woojin if the older did anything serious to damage Chan even more. Hyunjin shook his head and followed after Felix silently as the two checked the vent openings to see if Chan was in any of the rooms. They didn't talk, fearful of getting caught. Felix pressed his lips together when they reached the last room and there wasn't any sign of Chan. Soon they made their way back to the room with the open window and once they were outside of the building and up in a tree, Felix sighed heavily. He prayed that Chan was safe and unharmed. Prayed that they'd be able to get him out safely. Woojin approached the last main building, the Umblian fitting himself in a vent with no problem. He crawled, opting to stay on the lower ground first. His brown hair got in his eyes but he didn't care as he checked the rooms he passed by before spotting a few cages in one of them. He paused and peered through to see a guard at the door but he seemed to be asleep. Woojin then silently pried at the vent, pushing the opening out silently and set it aside. He spotted Chan in a cage, a t-shirt and shorts being the only clothing covering his body. He was facing away from Woojin, legs brought up to his chest as his tail swished side to side. Something flared through his body though, his mind screaming at him that he should go get the boy out. But the room full of other species made him worry. He looked around, shocked to see another Kardian in a cage across the room. He pressed his lips together, scooting back into the vent and lifted his wrist. He typed a message to Changbin, stating,  _Get the boss to send a bunch of backup ships... Tell Minho and the others I found Chan, lower floor. He's in a cage, as well as other species. Im.. Im going to be stupid yes, but im getting every one of these people out of here._

He only got an ok back before a few minutes later, Changbin sent a message.  _The boss said to wait on getting them out. The backups are being sent now and should be here soon. When Minho and them gets there, you can take out the guard if there is one silently and get them out of there. Safely._ Woojin closed his eyes, questioning his sanity right now. Clearly he didn't really think this through much because, hot damn was his heart pounding in his chest. He still felt upset, angry that Chan didn't just tell them that a Kardian was at the Juder's planet. Then again, the boss thought they were talking about the female Kardian they had in Tersia. He huffed out silently, looking to the side to see Minho and the others crawling behind him. Woojin then slipped out, Minho not sparing him a look as the older moved along the wall to the sleeping guard. Woojin cupped a hand over the guards mouth, his other hand grabbing the mans jaw and snapping his head to the left. He set the limp body on the ground and grabbed the keys that most likely opened the cages. Soon, he set to unlocking the cages, Minho ushering the ones that had been released over to him and the others. They set tot cutting the collars off quickly and disposed them to the side. After a few minutes or so of them tag teaming the process they got almost everyone out of the cages. Woojin moved to the unknown Kardian's cage, unlocking it and took his knife out. He cut the collar off carefully, grabbing the boys hand and helped him out carefully. Woojin frowned at how skinny he was, how his legs trembled whenever he stood. Woojin crouched, putting him on his back and hoisted up into a piggyback ride.

Not once did he look at Chan who had yanked his lock off and crawled out. Not once did he pay any mind that the Kardian was crying due to his overwhelming feelings. Not once did he see Minho glaring at Woojin who was standing beside the door's, ready to go out and get them out. His own feeling's took over, a fate that none wished to happen. Especially Chan.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They safely get the species out of the building and land and onto the ships. Chan spends time with the other Kardian who starts to finally acknowledge being free and everything while Minho confronts Woojin.

Chan numbly followed Minho, the Ignite's hand holding his tightly. He remembered his powers instinctively flaring as he put a force field around everyone but other than that, whizzing by bodies of Juder's was all but a blur. He remembered Minho sitting him down on a chair in the smaller ship as the ships filled with the people they saved took off out of the planet and to the larger ships. Remembered the Ignite trying to get him to snap out of his daze only to fail as Chan whimpered and just cried even more. The ignite then had held him close until his tears ceased and the Kardian was able to breathe correctly and process what was happening. Chan reached and just grabbed onto the younger boy, burying his face in his neck as he sighed. He relaxed his body, tail coming to wrap around the Ignite's wrist. Something he had only done with Woojin ever since their encounter. Minho sighed, helping Chan maneuver into the bigger ship before sitting the Kardian in a sit and leaving to get him some water. Chan watched Minho walk off to get something, eyes then trailing to Woojin who had the other Kardian in his lap. Woojin didn't look at him and Chan never blamed him despite having a good reason to have done it. The ride back to Tersia was quiet, the younger ones not having the heart to say anything through the tense atmosphere. Felix at some point had curled up in Chan's lap after the older finished his water, Chan hugging him close and nuzzled his head gently. 

Touchdown on the base came, Chan standing up as Felix climbed off and joined Changbin in walking off the ship. Minho took Chan's hand, his other hand occupying Jisung's as the three walked off. Chan watched the many people they saved be directed towards the doctors and nurses to get their health checked over, his gaze naturally falling on the Kardian in Woojin's arms. Minho followed his gaze, smiling slightly as he tugged him over to a doctor despite Chan's insisting that he could heal himself. Minho huffed, not giving in as the doctor checked Chan over before deeming all he needed was to move around a bit before resting. Chan pouted as Minho dragged him around to check up on the other people they saved before approaching the Kardian that was sitting on a chair beside Woojin. Woojin looked up, making eye contact with Chan who immediately averted his gaze away as if he was burnt by fire or blinded by a flash of light. Minho grabbed Woojin's arm, pulling him out of the chair and sat Chan down,

"Talk with the boy, get him to know he's safe and will be fine. I'm gonna have a talk with Woojin."

Chan nodded at Minho's instructions, watching Minho drag Woojin off. Chan then looked at the Kardian who was wide eyed as he looked at Chan's ears and tail. Chan knew what was running through his mind and honestly, Chan was relieved to see another Kardian breathing and alive. The two just took in one another's presence until surprisingly the other Kardian that Chan knew was called San, smiled at the other male. Chan smiled back,

"I'm Bang Chan by the way... I.. i dont know if you know what happened to our planet but you and i.. along with that one female Kardian. We're the only ones left. I thought i was alone for a while and came to accept it but now... now im just happy to see that there is actually another Kardian other than me."

"S-san.. Choi San. I know of our species being wiped out by the Juder's, and im sorry that you were there to see it happen. I was out on a trip with my parents when they ambushed us and killed them and took me hostage. That was way before they even decided to wipe Kardian's out. Is it.. Is it true that i'm safe here?"

San asked, looking at him with hope in his eyes. Chan gave a nod with a comforting smile, the Kardian smiling wide with glee and immediately moved and hugged Chan tightly. The boy startled before hugging him back and smiling. San's black ears twitched comfortably, his glowing black tail swishing as he pulled away and looked at Chan's ears and tail with sparkling eyes,

"I've never seen a Kardian with white ears and a white tail before. The last Kardian with such colors was the girl who became the tree... I wonder if it was going to be your fate in the future, or if you're meant to do something now with the Juder's attacking and all that."

Chan doubted it, knowing he wasn't anything important other than the fact he was one of the last Kardian's out there. His tail swished as he looked down. San kept rambling on and on, Chan smiling and giggling at times when he'd tell a funny story or accidentally forget what he was trying to say before going to another story. At some point, Chan was too engrossed in San's story's, that he didn't notice Felix walking up in a hurry. It was when the Ignite grabbed his arm, his voice panicked as Chan turned his head,

"Channie, you have to stop this fight!"

For some reason, Chan knew who was fighting. The Kardian looked at San who just smiled and ushered him to go, before standing and making his way after Felix.  The Ignite led the boy to Minho and Woojin, the tension clear as day. Jisung was trying to get Minho to stop getting in Woojin's face, the Victor saying something that Minho ignored in favor of snapping at the Umblian who was being held back by Hyunjin,

"If you'd stop acting like a bitch, Woojin, you'd see he clearly never wanted to do anything like that! Yet you're turning a cold shoulder and blind eye at how he feels. Chan doesn't deserve that... Especially from you out of all people."

Woojin didn't say anything at first, the Kardian pressing his lips together. Chan turned to leave when Minho said something that Chan didn't entirely pay much attention to but caught a few words of ''family'' and ''trust''. All he knew is Hyunjin shouted loudly when Woojin lunged from his hold towards the Ignite. Chan moved quickly, hands grabbing onto Woojin's arms as the Umblian gripped the collar of his shirt. The Kardian met Woojin's gaze with a glare, his tail lashing all over the place. Woojin stood there, glaring back at Chan but didn't move or say anything. Chan released his arms and yanked his hands off his shirt before turning and looking at Minho, eyeing him to make sure he wasn't injured in any type of way. Once deeming Minho wasn't injured and that the Ignite had calmed down, Chan turned his head and met Woojin's gaze again. He said nothing as he moved now, pushing past Woojin to go to Hyunjin who was holding one of his fingers. He took it gently in his small hand, closing his eyes and focused on healing it. The room was silent, air thick with tension as Chan did so before the Kardian huffed out,

"Do you want me to leave, Woojin?"

"Chan-"

Chan held a hand up at Minho and Hyunjin when they tried to stop him from whatever he was planning to do. Woojin didn't respond or look at him, Chan snorting in irritation. The Kardian moved, standing in front of him now as he met his gaze once again,

"I asked a question. Do you want me to leave? If you don't answer, im taking your silence as a yes."

They stood there, just gazing at each other in the eyes with some sort of look that neither could identify. Woojin's lips twitched, not saying anything at all. Minho growled a bit when Chan's lips twitched into a small smile that just leaked disappointment and sadness. The boy then moved and headed for the door,

"I will ask the boss for a room to myself then."

"Chan.."

Felix tried, Chan shaking his head at him. When the door clicked shut behind Chan, Minho looked at Woojin with a scowl. Jisung shook his head in disappointment at the oldest, everyone gathering near the door. Woojin didn't move from where he was standing, the Umblian just looking at the ground with a scowl that mainly was directed at himself. The door creaked open then shut after a few moments, Woojin looking up to see everyone having left the room. He stared at the door, everything numb to him at the moment. What was he going to do? He didn't want his emotions to control him, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get the image of Chan standing to the side as he was on the ground bleeding. Couldn't get it out of his mind that Chan would never care for him and would never see him positively anymore. He didn't notice his gaze fell to the ground again until the door was creaking open again and Woojin looked up to see San, the Kardian they had saved. San looked at his face, frowning when he noticed the look of sadness and brokenness,

"What's wrong?"

"I.. i just made everyone hate me, that's what. Especially, Chan.. All because my dumb self couldn't speak up and say that i still.. still.."

Woojin hesitated a bit, trailing off. San waited patiently, his black glowing tail swishing as he smiled. Anyone who had a clear mind could see that Woojin loved Chan. You'd have to be blind to not notice it. 

"That you love Chan?"

"Y-... yeah.."

Woojin blushed a bit, San moving over. He rested a hand on Woojin's arm gently, the Kardian smiling widely. 

"Love can be scary. Love can cause pain, love can create bad memories. But... What i find important is that you're able to still look at the person and just remember how much obstacles you both went through together and the wins. There will be times you lose but the wins matter the most. It's even more important that you can just look at the person and just smile because you just love them so much it hurts. That you can just take them in your arms and tell them how much you love them..."

Woojin looked at San, the skinny boy huffing out. The room fell silent for a moment as San pulled away and smiled at him before turning,

"Just tell him how you feel, Woojin... Tell him you love him and he'll come to terms that you never meant to hurt him, never meant to hurt anyone else. That you were just scared and still hurt over whatever happened between the both of you."

Woojin watched the Kardian leave, frowning a bit. He still had to worry whether or not Chan felt the same way. If he gets rejected what would he do? Try to get rid of his feelings and still try to be friends with Chan? Never talk to the boy? Or just suffer with his feelings and watch him go love someone else? Woojin pressed his lips together before he closed his eyes. The last thing he wants is to lose Chan and he's going to if he didn't act on it soon. Woojin gathered his confidence together and ran out immediately, booking it to the bosses office. When he didn't see Chan there, he booked it to the dorm where he must be. When he slammed open the door, he saw Felix and Jisung jump with shouts, Minho glaring at him from the couch and Chan's tail disappearing into the room his stuff was in. Woojin moved, entering the room silently and shut the door. Chan set the pile of clothes in his arms down, preparing to fold them and put them in the bag when he saw Woojin from the corner of his eye. Can tensed before looking over,

"What do you want..?"

Woojin looked at him, letting his eyes graze the features on Chan's face. Woojin always had his breath taken away by how beautiful Chan was. Chan was ethereal with his smooth pale skin, his soft eyes, plump pink lips. Woojin breathed out, 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that i hurt you and everyone. I was.. i never meant to. I'm just so scared and hurt that i didn't think of why you did it. Of why you left with the Juder."

The sight of Chan blurring proved Woojin that he was beginning to cry, voice strained. Chan moved closer to him, fingers itching to just take the Umblian in his hold and comfort him. But he needed to wait for him to finish, knowing there was more. Woojin wiped at his eyes despite the tears already overflowing and falling down his face,

"I-i was scared that y-you'd leave forev-ever. Th-that i'd never be able to tell you that... that i love you."

The room was silent with the exception of Woojin's sniffles and hiccuping as he held back his sobs. Chan looked at him with a bit of shock, before he just moved quickly. The Kardian grabbed Woojin, burying his face in his neck. His tail wrapped around his wrist, taking in the feeling's of Woojin and pouring out how he felt as well. Woojin moved, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist, breathing in his comforting scent. Chan let out a happy sigh,

"I love you too, Woojin."


End file.
